I HATE VAMPIRES!
by Oracle of the Stars
Summary: Washington state has had enough of crazy foreign tourists getting lost looking for vampires. She then takes action and wishes to speak to the nations about it. Will her dad stop her? Or is his daughters explosive temper to frightening to even try?


Washington State, the Evergreen state. Famous for coffee, microsoft, grunge music, seafood, Boeing, Bigfoot, and even is the source to the first UFO sighting in America (yes even before Roswell not that anyone knows). Back in the good old day's Washington State didn't have much recognition, sure it could be annoying to a Washingtonian that people would confuse them for D.C. But they dealt, after all they lived in a beautiful state that still had plenty of resources and had a good balance between nature and urban area's. Of course it wasn't perfect no place was, the weather was often bipolar but hey that was too be expected. The only off putting thing they were famous for was...their serial killers. Ted Bundy, the Green River killer, yeah that was a bit...creepy at times but hey it couldn't be helped and not many really knew too much about Washington so the locals dealt. But then all had changed for soon the whole world would know of Washington State's existence, at first it was good news. For now finally no one would mistake them for D.C. but what put them on the map? Was it their beautiful yet rustic mountain ranges and volcanos, perhaps it was their breakthrough ecofriendly advances, or maybe Bigfoot had finally decided to reveal its existence to the world. No none of these things out of all the possibilities what the state such an instant tourist spot started out with a book. At first it wasn't so bad, that was until said book got turned into a movie...

This is the story of how one state just couldn't take the insanity any longer.

**America's House **

Alfred F. Jones aka The United States of America, one of the youngest nations but also the most powerful. Every year or so world conference is hold somewhere on the globe, almost all the nations attend with their bosses to discuss world matters. The nations themselves also discuss how relations between them can be strengthened and what else can be done to preserve the earth as long as possible. Especially today, America has become so involved in world affairs that now if he were to even try to return to isolationism it would not end well with the other nations. And America in order for people of him the people of his nation to survive have to stay tied with the other nations, such a development has caused the other countries to question America and his bosses. Some even hate him for the position he has put them all in, as well as the Americanization that seems to be spreading. Though quite frankly this isn't America's decision, if he had it his way they would still be making products in his own country just so that people could get a job again. But he doesn't make the overrall decision the only thing America is able to do now is try to keep strong ties.

With the world growing and changing America 35 years ago decided to educate his kids on world affairs, afterall children were the future even his kids might have to step up to the plate in grim situations. But of course he couldn't take all 50 kids with him at once so he America took each one at a time going in order of statehood. West Virginia was up next as number 35, and he was excited to go to the world meeting with dad. The states each had spent time with other nations in the past but never had they really met them all before they were able to attend the conference.

"Alright Vance you all ready for your first conference?" Alfred asked his son as he came up to his room giving a quick knock. There he heard stuff being knocked over and what sounded like someone falling over. Being a concerned parent he would have barged in but was stopped when the state came crashing through his room a little out of breath. Vance Fermont Jones aka West Verginia, he looked a bit like his dad inheriting the sandy brown hair and his skin tone otherwise you wouldn't see much of a resemblence. West Virgina was pretty short for his age (well physical age), but was well built. His eyes were a watery grey like color, other then that really he admired his dad. Vance was an independant fellow but he didn't have too much of a hero complex like Alfred. Like many of his kids he was similiar but mostly his own person.

"You bet! I can't wait to meet the other nations Kansas told me how it was last year and how interesting the other nations we~" he started talking excited though was interrupted before he could manage to finish his sentence.

"DAAAAAAD!" a loud and very angry voice shouted of which was the source to Vance's interruption. Both of them looked down the hall carrying the similar 'What the hell' looks on their faces. There stomping towards them very pissed off was Washington State aka Willow Evergreen Jones though she insisted on being called Will for short. Usually Will tended to be more quiet, she wasn't shy just cool headed. Her state had grown quite fast in technology, urban life, population, while still maintaining most of her natural resources and preserved the wildlife. Will however was also very caring about her family, sometimes she could be a little overbearing and too motherly, though at the same time she was very strong and independant. There was one thing though that often scared her siblings and even her dad sometimes. Will didn't usually have a temper and was the type to let things go so long as they could be fixed, but when she did get mad all hell broke loose.

Will like her brother Victor had similar features to her dad, she was tall and athletic just like her dad. Her hair was more brown then both her dad's and her brothers but was accompanied by a single blonde strip that ran on the left side of her face through her entire hair (she claims it's natural and that its the cascade range). Will kept her hair at a medium length enough that she could put it in a pony-tail but not so long that it annoyed her or got in the way. As for her eyes unlike her dad or her brother's her eyes were a deep forest green. She was physically around the age of 16 so had grown into a slightly more womanly figure, but she also kept in shape making her slightly muscular but it wasn't too noticeable unless working out. Will tended to wear warmer clothing considering it rained a lot where she lived, so today was no acception as she showed up in blue jeans, a green hoddie with the sleeves rolled up, black sneakers, her hair in a ponytail but was accompanied by a mariner's baseball cap.

"Dad!" Will cried as she came up to him making the nation flinch a bit, "Your going to that world conference today right? And it's being held in America this year right?" she asked hands on her hips and speaking in a tone as if accusing him of doing something wrong. America was a bit too stunned at first for he hadn't seen Will this angry since..."Well! You two are going aren't you?" she demanded looking at Victor who also flinched but then sighed and gave a relaxing smile.

"Y-yes did you come to see us off?" he asked giving America the chance to slip out of the way.

"No I did not...and good I thought that was today" she answered Victor locking her eyes on her father again just as he had reached a full foot away, Will gave a look that was a combination of a pout and glare as she stepped up to him making America mentally sigh at his failed attempt to escape. "Dad I'm coming with you and Victor to the world conference, I'm not taking no for an answer" she told him stubbornly.

"Hold on a minute Will!" Victor chimed in rushing right next to the female state. "This is my turn! I'm not letting you ruin me and dad's quality time! Just wait another seven years your turn will come then" he argued not willing to let his sister have her way.

At that point Will crossed her arms and stood her ground for she wasn't going to let her brother stop her from getting her way, "Seven years might be to late! Now I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

Alfred knew this wasn't going to end well, as much as he didn't wan't to he had to be a parent and stop the madness "Willow...why do you wan't to go to the conference so badly? I mean I'd like to take you but I have to be fair here you know" he tried to explain without upsetting her. The one thing he couldn't stand was making his girl's cry sometimes they were so sensitive.

"Relax both of you, I'm not going to be there the whole time" Will calmly explained after taking a few deep breaths. "I'll be there for basically less then an hour and head right back home leaving you guys to enjoy the rest of the conference. Now come on let's go, I already bought my ticket and I have the one I need to come back for. I would like to return home as soon as possible" Will didn't hesitate to move forward ticket in hand ready to leave.

"Hold up!" America told her grabbing her hood and pulling her back. "Will...if your going to be there for less then an hour...why are you even wanting to come?"

Will looked at her father keeping her face blank and unreadable, America hated when she did that for there was no telling what her intentions were now she could be saying a flat out lie but no one would be able to tell. "There is just something I would like to say to the nations" she answered her dad patiently.

With her supposed intentions revealed this cause America to release her hood making Will stumble a bit but she was able to catch herself, she looked at her dad and gave him a questionable look. For he was a bit frozen the nation didn't really know what to say to this...he was still trying to figure out if she was being honest or not. It wasn't until Victor chimed that he came back to his full senses.

"What are wanting to say to them?" Vic asked a little worried.

"Something important" was all the state would give as an answer as she turned walking out the door. "Alright come on let's go we don't have all day".

America couldn't help but sigh, "Willow you can't just...the state's never say anything when they come with me. It's a time for them to learn" trying to convince her to change her mind.

"Well this isn't my turn so I don't really have to learn and it'll take me but a minute to get my point across trust me this will be good for not only my state but for the naitons people as well" it was obvious that Will was not going to hear no for an answer she was well prepared to fight her way to the conference.

"_Are we really going to let go through with this dad_?" West Virgina asked in a whisper the two boys long given up in trying to get her to stay home. "_What if she says something that might start a war...or worse what if she causes a natural disaster again. After all I haven't seen her this mad since May 18th, 1980 and we all know how that ended..._' almost immediately the two shared a flashback. Washington was physically 12, a state reunion was being held in her home state. During that time some of the states (West Virgina included) decided to play a little prank on her, they always pulled a prank on the host state of the reunion so it was her turn. Waking up early a handful of the states snuck into her room and stole one of her most treasured items a dreamcatcher made for her by a good friend who was part of a native american tribe. Texas was given the task of keeping it hidden, soon Will had awoken and thus all hell broke loose. She stormed through the house waking everyone demanding for her dreamcatcher, this astonished many for not all had ever seen Will like this. The only one's who had were Oregon, Idaho, Nevada, California, and Alaska they knew full well of her temper when she actually got mad. Soon the younger state had hunted down her siblings, she was so angered that Texas fell backwards and landed on her dreamcatcher breaking it. At that exact moment at 8:32am Mt. St. Helens had erupted causing the biggest volcanic eruption in history. Ever since that day...the states were careful to never put her into a blind rage in fear of another eruption or something worse.

"_Are you kids still going on about that? Will did not cause that event or any others_" America told him strictly (in a whisper) even though he somewhat believed it himself.

"_Oh come on dad! That is too much of a coincidence! Who knows what kind of terror will happen elsewhere_!" Victor asked earning a punch to the head.

"_None of that...and well I can't really force her she'll just probably sneak on or something_" sighing and rubbing his head with aggravation (while Victor rubbed his in pain). "_And she said it'll only take a minute what could be the worse she has to say_?".

**Later at the Conference...**

"Hello nations of the world my name is Willow Jones aka Washington State" she introduced herself at the head of the meeting speaking before her dad called the conference to order. The plane ride was a very silent and awkward one and at the moment both America and West Virgina were a bit nervous, so far Will was being very polite and had a somewhat pleasing aura. "First of all let me just thank you for being so patient with my childish father, I know at times he can be a bit of an annoyance but his heart is in the right place. We the states have supported him and continue to do so even when he's wrong, but we also hope to be able to support you the nations and work together to solve the earth's problems", murmurs and whispers began to break through the conference room between the nations.

"Vhat's going on? Vhy is one of America's children speaking?" Germany asked Japan confused and a bit annoyed for he had seen them from time to time but they never addressed the nations at least not to open it usually they'd meet them in person and have a chat but this was completely unorthodox in his opinion.

"I don't know..." Japan answered but smiled at Will. "But I rike her she is very mature and has a rot of confidence".

"Are we sure this is one of America's kids?" England asked and smirked as the countries who heard him snickered in agreement.

"Now if there is one thing our land is famous its our entertainment" Will continued though somehow the temperature in the room started to drop a little though no one really noticed. "Today a huge craze has spread over vampires, one of the most famous books in the world right now is none other then Twilight" just as she said the title the room got colder and a feeling of angst started to creep in. At first all the nations looked at Russia who only shrugged for he was not the cause of this (for once), it was then that a shaky Italy managed to bring their attention back to Will as he pointed at the state. Many of the nations started to also grow nervous for Will had emitted a dark black aura that had the composition of smoke as it rised and fell the room became instantly colder making those closests to her shiver and ice even started to form on the podium. "I'm sure many of you have heard of this book, and have even watched the movie so you know that the story takes place in Forks, Washington. Ever since then tourism has increased greatly, in fact we recieved a huge amount of foreign tourists from all over the world. Now I appreciate all the fascination that Twilight has brought to my state but there is a bit of a problem", America couldn't help but face-palm while as Victor took cover as if something was going to fall on all of them. "You see...the foreign tourists your people many of them have the silliest idea that these creatures are real. In many cases instead of going on the tour they'll try to find these vampiers and werewolves all on their own. Thus they get lost, and then I have to go find them and rescue them. There are some that I don't get too in time though I'm afraid for when I find them they are nothing but a destroyed corspe that has been eaten by some kind of wild animal probably a pack of wolves that they thought were Jacob and the pack and tried to hug them", the two Italy's couldn't help but hug each other for she said this such an icy and heartless tone it was if she was saying 'this is your fault not mine so why should I care?'. "You see we have lost so many of your people in our landscapes that we really don't know what to do anymore. Which is why I came here today to ask you kindly if you would please tell your people that if they wish to explore the area look up a map, or don't travel without someone who knows the way, or to just take the tour it's safer. Remind them nicely that vampires and werewolves don't exist and that if they go looking for creatures that aren't real there will be consequences which could lead to death" she tilted her head all cute like giving a little chuckle which sent chills up some nations spines. "If progress isn't made than I'm afraid I'll have to resort to drastic measures, of which I'll be compelled to visit you all in which I will wish to aide you in educating your people of the Washington landscape. And don't worry about transportation if it comes to that. I have unlimited boat and flight access so can easily travel and help you with this crisis. Thank you all so much for listening, I'm afraid I must be going now I am taking up too much of your time I'll be happy to meet with all you properly seven years from now. I am sure we can stop from anymore tourists from losing their way or well...dying have a pleasant conference" with that she stepped away from the podium flashing everyone a smile filled with dark intent. To make matters worse just as she waved the room started to shake.

"Earthquake!" China shouted making the nations duck underneath their chairs and table, while as poor Japan clung to his good friend Germany still shaken from the last one. Luckily it was very short and lasted only five seconds once it was over they were surprised to see Will still standing there however her aura was gone and she looked confused.

"Oh wow how strange...must have been a tremor or something well thanks again bye dad! Bye Victor see you guys later!" Will said giving her final goodbyes to her dad and brother before she left once gone the room was silent. No one really knew what to say to that...nor did they know what to think.

"Believe our theory now dad let's just be glad there are no volcano's around" Victor spoke breaking the silence only to result in America giving off a sigh and had to resist the urge to fall back in his chair in defeat. He stood to the podium giving an apologetic smile.

"Well...uhh...I'm sorry everyone why don't we continued the meeting huh?" America encouraged trying to get them all in better moods. Only one nation wasn't a bit depressed or surprised.

"Amerika mind if I borrow your daughter sometime?" Russia asked his cute (yet creepy) smile plastered all over his face. "She is quite the speaker".

One thing was for sure many learned a lesson...don't piss of Washington she maybe a quiet and well-behaved state but get her mad enough and you find that a mountain or two has exploded.

_Hey hey Dad can I have some coffee?_

_Hey hey mom hey hey mom_

_I can't forget the taste,_

_of the smoked salmon I ate!_

_Draw a circle, there's Earth!_

_Draw a circle, there's Earth!_

_Draw a circle, there's Earth!_

_I'm Washington (State!)_

_Ah, a fabulous world,_

_That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,_

_My heart is as big as the mountain range!_

_I am Washington (State!)_

**A few days later in WA...**

"Hey Will check this" one of her assitants told her handing her a report. "Remember the rise of foreign tourists getting lost in the Forks area? It's a miracle the numbers dropped down completely almost none or have gotten lost so far."

"Oh really? That's great!" Will exclaimed happy that finally things were going back to normal.

"Yeah what you said at the conference must have really made an impression I told you they would take you seriously" said the assitant as he laid down the papers and headed out to get some lunch. "And here you were all nervous that they had ignored you and were insulted. Come on I'll treat you to lunch."

"Yeah...but I think my dad probably warmed them up to it though they were all so quiet when I left I had thought that maybe perhaps I bored and wasted their time for nothing. I'll send a letter and apologize for the inconvience and also thank them for helping with that little situation maybe I should send some gifts too", she suggested making her assitant nod.

"That sounds good, hey how about a dreamcatcher?"

"Oh that reminds me I have to tell you about this stupid prank my siblings pulled on me back in 1980" she then proceeded to tell the tale feeling happy that nations actually listened to her and took her advice. She couldn't wait to actually talk with them seven years from now and discuss more important issue's.

**Thanks for reading my first Hetalia fic! I mainly made this cause I think there needs to be more girls and that Washington State needs a little love. Willow was originally a rp character I created for a Hetalia rp. This was really fun and I hope you enjoyed it. By the way please don't worry as far as I know no foreign tourists have gotten lost or been eaten by wolves. This is the Hetalia world so things are very exaggerated of which I did the same. At least I have no idea if anyone has gotten lost who knows maybe they have but people are just that crazy to try to look for Vampires and Werewolves in the forest...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! WHY MUST YOU REMIND ME OF MY PAIN?**

**Note: Sorry if grammar is missing and things aren't spelled correctly I have no spell or grammar check anywhere...**


End file.
